The Joy Of Married Couples!
by EmilyIsisNephthys
Summary: This story dated back in the Ancient Egypt where Seto and Yami have little sisters.
1. A New Friend Made

Hello readers. This is my first fanfiction so be nice to it and if you see if there is something wrong with the story, please tell me. The idea given to me is from a friend of mine (who I won't tell you the name) Cleopatra  
  
There is a slight change, as I have never seen the Egyptian Saga of Yu-Gi- Oh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these yu-gi-oh characters they belong to their rightful owners!  
Except Aset (Isis) and Nephthys (Nep) Oh and don't forget Meiyet, I know it sounds a lot like Maat (Egyptian Goddess), Kari and Inca.  
  
Summery: This chapter takes place in the Ancient Egypt. Yami and Seto Kaiba have little sisters.  
  
Aset: Now! Can we get on with the story, please?  
  
Nep: Onwards!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend  
  
Everything was quiet in the Palace, until a scream could be heard within the palace. Inside you can see two children, with a young priest. The priest is older than the two children. The children are the Pharaoh's children, Nephthys his daughter and Yami, his heir, and his son.  
  
The priest who is working for the Pharaoh shooed the children away; running away before the maids coming into the playroom.  
  
"Yami! Don't run so fast, big brother..." running after her older brother and trying to breathe at the same time.  
  
"Come on, little sister! You're nearly there," Yami yelled back in with excitement. He ran but he slowed down a little so that his sister could catch up.  
  
By the time Yami had stopped, his little sister ran into him, pushing him forward into the slightly muddy puddle with a splash. Nephthys was worried, when he didn't get up, his hair was sticking out like a porcupine with mud. His face was in the mud puddle.  
  
She came near him, kneeling down before him and ... poked him with a stick. 'Poke poke,' the third time she tried it, a sound was made. Sound like a baby gurgling, Nephthys giggled.  
  
She ran away and hid from him because she'd know that if he ever saw her, he would be mad.  
  
Yami aroused with a headache, he realized he's still in the puddle of mud." What hit me? The next time I run with Nephthys; got to slow down," he muttered to himself. He walked back slowly to the Palace, within minutes he was swarmed with guards hovering over him asking questions. Some stood next to him and not speak a word until they are alone. Yami couldn't talk with all the guards asking questions about where he was and what he did during the day. One of the tall guards was asking him, "My prince, did you not go out to the commoners place to look for things with your sister, Princess Nephthys?"  
  
That question had Yami thrown off the floor where he was standing. He was thinking what had happen before he was hitting to the ground, he remember that he was running to the commoner's place where they work for money and living. He stopped and his sister had accidentally pushed him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.  
  
He remembers that he had woken up with a huge migraine in his head, he look around and had found no one but strangers. So he left and heading back to the Palace.  
  
He inhaled so deeply that he had alerted the guards who are next to him, silence filling throughout the Palace Hallway, so quietly that everyone could hear the Priests, maids and servants working.  
  
He turned around with dread and asked his most feared question to the leader of the guard with hope, "did you not check the rooms?"  
  
"No, my prince. "We did not dare to check the royal bedrooms unless it is an order by the high priest, priestess or the rulers of Egypt," the leader of the guard, Inca, was about to speak but someone else has interrupted him and it was his second in command, Kari.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and spoke firmly to the guard, "you there! Search her, find her now!" If anyone had listened really hard, you can actually hear him trying to control his voice down.  
  
One of the maids came running towards the young prince, she bowed down in respect and had informed him that she had found the princess shivering in his room. Yami nodded his head for understanding his situation. He thanked the maid, Meiyet, who had blushed lightly.  
  
Inca signal his soldier to inform his student to return from the job that the young prince has sent him to do.  
  
Kari barked to the others, who are still standing around listening for more news to be spread around in the Palace, "Get back to work!"  
  
"Yes sirs" "yes masters" could be heard from the crowd of guards, trying to get away by not embarrassing themselves and angered their master anymore that they have done so far.  
  
"We now bid you 'goodnight', my prince," and with that Kari and the leader bowed and left.  
  
Yami quickly walked back to his room to find his little sister, shivering as little drops of water fell to the ground. Soaking wet still wearing the wet clothes.  
  
"Nep, what happened? I am so sorry that I left you by yourself. Did you come back home by yourself?"  
  
Sniff. Sniff "I'm cold...and no I came back with Isis, but she ran home when she saw the priests, priestess and the maids," she whispered and shivered at the same time.  
  
Nephthys' older brother noticed how she'd looked and had decided to take her to his mother. 'Mother always know what to do.'  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you to Mother, she'll know what to do. You look to pale and you're shaking too much...here lean on me while I'll take you to her all right?"  
  
Yami's expression was troubled at the sight of his little sister, her lips was turning different shades of blue. Nephthys nodded, too tired to argue and had leaned into her older brother's arms.  
  
By the time Yami had arrived at the Royal Chambers of the two rulers, Yami's mother take a quick look at her oldest son and noticed he had someone in his arms and realized it was her daughter, shivering like a frightened animal. Her eyes grew with dread and anguish at the sight of her daughter in a state like this. She ordered her maids to have her daughter to be taken with care.  
  
She gave the "look" to her son for an explanation. So Yami told his mother what had happened, at the end of the explanation, she informs Yami "go to bed Yami, your father will know about this. Run along, now."  
  
Yami scurried off before looking over his shoulders.  
  
Isis sat down on her bed thinking of her friend, Nephthys. A real Princess, at first she couldn't believe it when she had told her who she was.  
  
Her older brother came in and told her, "You will be the next priestess when you are in the right age."  
  
Isis temper flared up, she stood up angrily and had screamed at her brother saying, "I'll never be the next priestess of this family." She had the door shut before her brother could say anything else. A loud curse could be heard throughout the house of Lady Kaiba's.  
  
AN: whew! That was whole 3 pages worth of reviews from you people out there. Please tell me what to improve and not to do in later chapters and all.  
  
Yami: and don't forget to tell her if you like the story or not. This will increase our confidence in writing more chapters of this story. If you have any suggestion please do feedback and thank you. 


	2. Friend introduced!

Thank you so much for those people who review the story, I appreciated it. It gave me so much hope and so happy to write another chapter.

Charmionephthys: holds a board up

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as well as the stargate quotes they belong to their rightful owners. I got these from a friend of mine. Please don't sue either of us we're really poor!

Nephthys: Forgive me, he insisted. Father is here

Kaiba: Here?

Akunumkanon: Repeat what I am saying to you, 'I am standing next to right beside you.

Nephthys: He is standing right beside me

Yami: He's lost a few pounds.

Akunumkanon: Yami, Don't be an ass.

Nephthys: Yami, Don't be an ass.

Yami: Father

Isis: Permission to barge in sir... why is everyone looking me like that... Don't look at me with that tone of voice!

Yami: Isis, without meaning to sound like a smart ass, are you cracked?

Isis: **muttered curses**

Akunumkanon: Crack? You have them? Give them to me coz...

Everyone in the background sweat drop and mouth open wide

Akunumkanon: I had them all and somehow I wasted it

**Everyone falls over anime style**

Yami and Seto are six years old

Both Isis Nephthys are five years old (older by one month).

I, however own Kari, Meiyet, and Inca.

Chapter 2: Friend introduced to father?

That evening, Nephthys look around for a way out of the Palace; ever since that day her father had found out she was alone in the commoner's market he wouldn't let his little daughter go anywhere without an escort.

She was getting tired of it, looking at the back of her shoulders to look for any strangers or Kari spying on her. She looked around once more and without thinking about it, she ran for the door...just before she reached it she saw something blocking her way to becoming free of any guards and maids escorting her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Her father, Akunumkanon, asked her daughter, looking downward at her. Nephthys fidgeted under his gaze and started stuttering the words coming out of her mouth.

"Um.No where..." Nephthys stuttered and ran away from her dad but the pharaoh grab his daughter's hand before she could run away again.

"Now, there must be a reason why you're so interested on the doors to the commoner's world, hmm?"

"Just looking, father." Nephthys modestly reply.

As if the Pharaoh's eyes could get any bigger, Nephthys thought he was going to let her go...until she saw what was going on in his head, literally!

Trouble... meaning BIG uh-oh!

Before Akunumkanon could say anything else, her daughter reply was, "Bye father," and had scurried off to God Ra knows where!

'Drat! Now I can't get outside to meet Isis! Not only that, father will even be more protective of me!' Nephthys thought to herself unhappily.

'Now what am I going to do since I can't get to the outside of this place'.

She walked to her brother's room to find it empty but when she walked closer, she'd actually saw her brother writing in Egyptian. Which it had really surprised her and all because she'd never...actually once saw him whine and doing the puppy eyes at Mohado, while doing the work he had set out for him to do.

She kept on walking not wanting to disturb him and by the time she stopped, she took a look around and realized she was in the dungeon room, she went in further and had heard yelling made from a little girl who is 6 years old.

When Nephthys saw who was yelling, Nephthys had never been so angry at the guards her whole life; what she saw made her ordered to the guards to release the prisoner; when they didn't do as she says, she said to them, "that is an ORDER, not a statement for you to listen to, you imbeciles!"

The guards quickly released the girl and nearly ran out of the dungeon room to get away from her, if they had stayed any longer in that dungeon with her, they would have made the princess really mad, thus making a comment to their master about their actions.

Nephthys looked at her friend and realized that her friend was still on the ground not moving. She quickly move to her aide and asked her if she was alright, "Isis, are you alright? How did you get caught by those dimwits of a guard? I thought you were being really careful..."

Isis gave her the look that said ' I am so pissed right now so make it any worse and nervous too.'

"Gosh! What did those guards do to me? I have a throbbing headache that is really aching right now. Huh, what did you say?" Isis try to tell her what had happen in the morning before the royal guards decided to pick on her and dragged her to the dungeon room.

"We need to get you out of here before Father sees you and makes his mind that you're the person who is trying to make trouble," nearly crying out in anguish.

Nephthys looked at her friend, Isis, who is making some kind of a game, moving her hands about and waving it like a baby bird trying to fly for a first time. As she continued to look at her facial expressions, she noticed a big shadow behind her, starting to get really huge, nearly covering her own shadow in darkness...

Nephthys slowly turned around and lifted her eyes and saw her father looking at her; her eyes slowly widen up and looked at her father with that huge eyes of her.

Nephthys quickly thought of something to say and decided to tell him the truth; her eyes began to return to its normal size, "Daddy, I want you to meet Isis. She is the girl I told you about, who saved me, three nights ago."

Nephthys noticed Akunumkanon's eyes had expanded than its normal size in understanding that he remembers what his daughter had told him about.

He lowered down to Nephthys and Isis's height and extended his hand to her in gratitude and also in greeting, "nice to meet you, Isis. Thank you for returning my daughter to the Palace. For that I am grateful and you are welcome here anytime you wished to be here..." with that he shakes Isis's hand lightly.

Isis was half frozen with uneasiness and really scared because she had never neither went up close to the Royal Family up close nor touches them. If it hadn't been Nephthys holding onto her shoulders, then she would've ran off.

Akunumkanon had a look over the girl carefully, deciding his choices whether his daughter is telling the truth. He looked at her and saw true happiness; someone her age should always have a lot of fun and in learning.

He gave a nod to Nephthys that he'd approve and said happily to the young girl,

"Nephthys, go show your friend around and do be quiet around the rooms, alright? Your brother is having a tutor session with Mahado."

Nephthys happily agrees with her father and nearly ran into the guard, Inca. She looked at Inca said, "Inca, I'm so sorry that I knocked you over. Did you meet my friend?"

She points to Isis, standing behind the girl. "That's my friend, Isis, father said we could play around in the palace. We have to BE really quiet."

Inca just nodded his head and bowed to the princess and her friend and said in his welcoming voice, "Welcome Isis to the Palace of the Royal Family."

Isis bowed at the guard and stood up, she felt a tug at her arm to the left side and saw Nephthys tugging her making her nearly run in the hallway after her. If she didn't she'd would have fallen to the ground.

"NEPHTHYS!!!!"

That had left the Pharaoh and Inca in dust; they looked at each other and just burst out laughing. After a few minutes, they recorded their posture and stood up, while Inca had to ask the Pharaoh the question that has been nagging him, the moment he set eyes on Isis.

"Well...she seem much happier now that she has a friend." Reply Inca with a smile on his face. The pharaoh's smile was much bigger and wider.

When they're out of sight, she (Nephthys) showed her friend Isis, the way round in the huge Palace the girl lives in.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the market, a tall figure of a young boy ran home to notify his mother what had happen with Isis and the guards during that mid noon. He saw the sky was darkening and began to run to his home.

Running with the feeling of grief, sadness and unhappiness, the feelings washed all over his mind and body. He dared not think what would happen if he did miss out details of Isis disappearance with the guards.

End chapter.

Charmionephthys: so what did you think of this whole chapter? I kind of felt sorry for the young boy. I think the readers out there know who that is ;)

Little Yami: (in his holding cell) Come on...Let me outta here, tell you what,

I'll put it nicely. Let me the HELL outta HERE!!!

Nephthys: (burst into laughter)

Isis: If that's not Yami I want to know who were laughing at.


	3. Mother's Wrath!

AN: I'm really sorry for not updating the story.

I am really sorry about this. If anyone knows his or her last names please, please tell me. Thank you.

Hathor: You, with the crown of gold!

Nephthys: I think she meant you, mother.

Hathor: You are the ruler, here?

Lady Sketh: Yes ma'am.

Hathor: May we take your hand?

Lady Sketh: Why?

Hathor: We wish to kiss it, to bless it with fertility and joy.

Isis: Well... you can't pass that up, my lady!

Hathor: Now that we have that thing cleared up, can we get on with the story?

Lady Sketh: Yes, shall we get this started, children?

Nephthys and Isis: Use the yellow brick road...Use the yellow brick road...

Singing in the background could be heard

Lady Sketh and Hathor: **raises their eyebrow** no comment.

Nep holds a board up saying -

Declaimers: I do not own anything this includes the stargate quotes or the "Wizard of Oz" quotes.

Isis also holds up a board up However, Lady Sketh (Yami's mother), Inca, Kari, Isis, Nephthys and Meiyet are my own creation and they belong to me. If you wished to use them, please ask me first for permission.

Chapter 3: A Mother's Anger Used To Full Potential!

Near midnight, Princess Nephthys had a guard to escort Isis back home. By the time they had arrived, Isis's mother had ushered her daughter inside the house and she hugged her crying with tears all at the same time.

"Where have you been?" Isis's mother cried.

"Seto told me that you were dragged to the Pharaoh's Palace..." Lady Seto trailed off.

AN: Remember the little boy running home? Well... I'll just shut up now and let you people to read it and find out, if you still haven't figure it out then its your loss, I guess.

"What?" Isis cried out, so loud that the next-door neighbors could hear it, waking her older brother from his dream world.

Isis told her mother what had happened during the day and by the time she'd finished, Seto heard a few words being said, "... the Princess had me go home with the guards escorting me back home."

Seto thought to himself 'Isis met the Princess? Why not me? Oh! That's right I was in training for the next priest in the family.' Mumblings to himself made his mother and Isis known that he had heard the explanation that Isis had just given out.

When he looked up; his eyes glowed big and quiver with uneasiness as he continued to look at his mother's eyes. He knew he was in big trouble. His mother had told Isis to go to her room. She did not but hid behind the wall; to watch the events played out.

Seto mother's eyes grew angry; if you looked closer, you can actually see the fire in her eyes, and said "Why in the name of Ra did you leave her there, no less by herself?" in a very dangerous voice. Seto and Isis (behind the wall) had never seen her angry all their lives but till now.

She went over and twists her son's ear slightly, it was painful for him even a four year old couldn't take the pain and had to cry out for it to stop. The mother told him not to do it again.

By the time Seto's mother had let him go, her saw Isis giggling...or rather laughing at him.

Isis couldn't hold it in and started to laugh and she heard Seto's door slammed. She thought to herself 'Wait till hear this'. She closed the doors getting ready for bed

Seto thought to himself unhappily, 'Great! Now I have twice the work I have now for the rest of the two weeks.' Rubbing his stinging and bruised ears gently.

"That's going to hurt in the morning."

Please give us feedback and if you're giving us flames, please don't tell us to get rid of our story and say it's a silly dumb story. If you tell us your opinion, we will surely make it a better chapter for this story!!

Please review. Thank you.


	4. Conversation between

Thank you for being so patience. We (as in Isis and I) are trying our best to update our stories.

I liked to thank:

Pharaoh Star Yami: I'll try to be careful of the punctuation and spelling mistakes. Thank you for telling me

Evil-Kai-Girl: Thank you for your review. I was so happy when you reviewed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

The Joy Of Married Couples 

Chapter 4: Conversation Between A Mother and her Son

Seto listened to his mother, the words goes to one ear and fly out from the other ear. Seto's mother wasn't aware that his son wasn't listening until she saw the look on his face…the dreamy face.

She went to look for her secret weapon secretly; when she got back she had laid her hands down on the table flat and used the reeds in her hands whacked a few times on Seto's hands and fingers.

SWIHSED SWAP 

Seto jerked his head as the pain grew on his throbbing fingers; he howled in pain and anguish. He howled so loud that the neighbors could hear him, most people who heard it far away would think its only a pup or a full grown wolf howling for their pack.

When the pain had dulled away, he turned to his mother angrily and said, "What did you DO THAT FOR?" His eyes traveled down to her right hand and he saw the 'THING' that did this pain to his fingers. He glares even more at his mother.

Lady Seto wasn't having any of his childish behavior in her home while she's still alive. She silently looks hard at his son who is making such a big fuss over his sore fingers. She was tired and wished to retire to bed as soon as possible but not before she give Seto his punishment.

"Now that I have your attention," Lady Seto trailed off with the dry reeds in her hands as a warning sign to his son.

" I don't want anything like this to happen again! Do you _understand me?_" She questioned him.

"Yes Mother," a short reply was heard from the room.

The lady of the house nodded and walked off not before she said this to Seto, " your work has doubled, Seto."

An: I know this is short and not that interesting to read, but bear with me and I'll make sure the next chapter is much longer than this chapter.

Isis: Review or I shall throw you in the dungeon with the dude who thinks he's a mosquito. You know; he waves his hands around like he's flying and even tries to bite you.

Batman tunes play

Mosquito Man: _Bzzt…. _Feed me!


End file.
